Scarlet Ibis
The scarlet ibis (Eudocimus ruber) is the national bird of Trinidad and Tobago. This absolutely stunning, brightly colored bird is a remarkable sight to see. Although they only occur naturally in South America, they can be seen in zoos the world over. scarlet ibises vary in length from 56 to 61 cm or 22 to 24 inches, with a mass of about 650g. Both male and female scarlet ibises are a bright red color and have black tips on their wings. Immature birds are brown with a white belly and rump. As time progresses they will begin producing scarlet feathers. The feather color of the Scarlet Ibis comes from the synthesis of carotene found in their diet. It has been said that the black pigmentation on the wing’s primary feathers gives it strength. They have very long legs, typical of waders. These help them walk across mud flats, marsh lands and mangrove stands. The long neck also assists them in reaching certain areas. Notable is the scarlet ibis’ long curved bill. The bill is highly sensitive and can search out small creatures such as crustaceans, insects, fish and frogs in the mud. Should the ibis or its young be attacked it will fight using its wings, legs and beak. These spectacularly colored birds live in extensive colonies. Males woo female Scarlet Ibises with complexcourtship dances. They will typically pair off for life. Both in the pair will construct a nest in mangrove trees with sticks. After mating the female Scarlet Ibis will lay 2 or three eggs. These are a pale green color with brown streaks. Incubation lasts 23 days and the offspring fledge in 39 to 45 days. By the age of 2 years the young ibises have transformed into their scarlet coloration. Roles *It played Belle in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) See Also * American White Ibis * Australian White Ibis * Northern Bald Ibis * Sacred Ibis * Australian Scared Ibis * Glossy Ibis * Buff-Necked Ibis * Madagascar Ibis * Green Ibis * Black-Faced Ibis Gallery IMG_4642.PNG|Rio 2 (2014) IMG 9864.PNG I3.png Star meets Scarlet Ibis.png South-america-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) BTKB Ibis.jpeg Toledo Zoo Ibis.png Riley and Elycia meets Scarlet Ibis.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? I.N.G.R.I.D..jpeg N.I.G.E.L..jpeg S.Y.L.V.I.A..jpeg I.C.K.I.S..jpeg T.I.G.R.E.S.S..jpeg Books 122E72AD-475E-4E36-A3FA-A3520B1D1AF7.jpeg DC288436-B3A5-4792-B38D-4D3E7FA72A06.jpeg Animal Parade (5).jpeg The_Dictionary_of_Ordinary_Extraordinary_Animals_(22).jpeg 28E55A2D-576E-4CCC-9B47-6A20212D7E87.jpeg 9B339BB7-4450-4DF2-A540-038F6E9BA476.jpeg 95A624E8-6DE1-4BC5-BFD3-2ACE4B1A122E.jpeg 8D30C8C9-5E2A-497F-9C8A-2062F315BCE0.jpeg 25E6B711-4772-4C02-8EA0-D8EB793E0B97.jpeg AD122095-7100-4A13-B867-084FFE4ACC52.jpeg 9E645BCD-D798-481F-9482-2F1D7723FC40.jpeg 4FC47998-1634-4D5F-9AA6-E48D6854261C.jpeg C6BA6831-EF9D-4E82-9BB3-DBDF76038F09.jpeg 1C93E980-D6E9-48E6-A0CF-723948E21302.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Herons and Relatives Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:Red Animals Category:B.C. Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Santa Ana Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Charles Paddock Zoo Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Animal Party Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Living Color Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals